A Very Beboppin' Demented Easter
by AnimeManIV
Summary: INCOMPLETE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1 AnimeManIV

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Easter, The Easter Bunny, Jesus, Christianity, or any branch of it.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
We find Spike enjoying a beautiful Easter morning as many bounty hunters do in the future. Sleeping. No one to care about, most bounty hunters don't even recognize the holiday. Spike, although he has plenty of people to care for, doesn't like holidays anyway. But was he about to be surprised.  
  
"WAAAAAKE UP!!!!" shouted a voice. Spike's eyes darted open, and he glared at the face in front of him. It was Faye, trying to get him to give her money. She always thought holidays made the horse track luckier. Of course, Spike didn't buy in to this nonsense.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Spike was not amused.  
  
"C'mon! I need woolongs! I promise I'll bring back more than you give me!"  
  
"Bullshit. You can't promise that at all. The horse races are just a way millionaire's become multi-millionaires."  
  
"Pleeeease!" Faye coaxed.  
  
"Hell no." Spike stood, and waltz to the kitchen, looking for some possible leftover bell peppers and beef. He opened the refrigerator to find a half eaten, spilled cup of Ramen. "Nice, more Styrofoam." Spike picked up the cup, and used his hand to ease some of the noodles back into it. He placed it into the ancient microwave, and pressed the one button. Nothing happened. Just a flash of light, and it quit. Spike's eyes hurt a little. "Piece of crap..." He rubbed his eyes, and took the cup out of the microwave. He threw it on the ground, and placed his pained hand into his mouth. "OUCH!" He saw something weird out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe his eyes. I turned to see a giant rabbit. A giant freakin' rabbit! He blinked five times, and still saw the bunny. He ran in the opposite direction, and came face to face with a wall. He didn't realize at that time that there was only one way in and out of the kitchen. He did an 180, and the bunny was gone. He proceeded to his room, and sat on his bed. "What was all that about..."  
  
Bunny? Spike seeing Bunny? Spike seeing Bunny and being afraid? All very weird! Find out what happens next time! 


	2. Chapter 2 Meheeners

Disclaimer: We don't own nothin' 'cept ourselves!  
  
"EDWARD WANTS THE BUNNY!" Ed shouted as she chased around Ein, who had cotton bunny ears taped to his natural ones. Ein was putting up a surprisingly good fight escaping the teenage horror.  
  
"Heeheehee, Ein! Ed, the horrible Easter demon, will capture you and eat your Easter eggs of POWER!" She shouted, chasing the unfortunate Corgi. He dodged under the coffee table and lay there, ears pricked up. This caused a funny effect, since he was wearing bunny ears on top. They rose and fell with his ears.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike watched from the 'kitchen'. Poor mutt. He thought. Ed slithered under the table like a snake. "Holy Crap! That kid's more flexible than a rubber band" He thought, shocked at her bazaar display of movement. She grabbed Ein, and slithered backwards out from under the table, and then onto the couch. She beamed and pet Ein on his small head.  
  
Meanwhile, Faye was pouting in her room. "Asshole. Thinks he knows everything. I can win at horse races! She slammed her fist into a pillow. Maybe there's a bounty I can get. We're not too far away from Mars. I could get a few extra woolongs, and maybe even buy something for Easter for them. Then they'll have to pay me back somehow."  
  
"That's it!" she thought aloud, "You are brilliant, Valentine."  
  
"Hey, Ed! Are there any bounties today?" She asked the eccentric hacker casually.  
  
"Nothing comes between you and your races, huh?" Spike said in the hall, smirking.  
  
Faye gave him her go-to-hell-and-burn-for-eternity glare.  
  
"Faye-Faye! Ted Johnson, W200,000! He's on Mars-Mars in the mall on 21st street!"  
  
Faye ran to Redtail, shouting a "Thanks, Edward" on her way out. She got into the cockpit, and took off for Mars.  
  
_____________ Will Faye get the bounty? Where's Jet? Will Ed ever calm down? Well, Ed's Ed.. so... NO.  
  
What do you think? Was it good? This is a joint fic between meheeners and AnimeManIV, so FF.net, please don't get us for double posting! Review, please! 


End file.
